


Wake Me Up

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I hate tagging, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants so badly to do <em>something</em>; hold his hand, kiss his forehead, bury his face in Stiles’ neck and cry. But he doesn’t want the first intimate moment between the two of them to happen when Stiles is unconscious.</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://tylerhobriens.tumblr.com/post/58923707388/he-loves-you-too-you-know-its-obvious-he">this</a> gifset. Originally posted on <a href="http://troynadirs.tumblr.com/post/58954869177%22">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

It’s been eight days, and Derek hasn’t said a word. He can’t. He refuses to talk until he can talk to the person he wants to talk to. The boy laying in the hospital bed, looking unbearably broken. Derek wants so badly to do _something_ ; hold his hand, kiss his forehead, bury his face in Stiles’ neck and cry. But he doesn’t want the first intimate moment between the two of them to happen when Stiles is unconscious. He wants Stiles to see him let his guard down. He wants Stiles to know. After all these months, since that day they met in the woods, he finally wants Stiles to _know_. Because he can’t lose him without making sure he knows what he means to him. If, no, _when_ , Stiles pulls through this, it’ll be the first thing that comes out of his mouth, he swears to god.

He hasn’t left his side. Melissa gave up on enforcing visiting hours, saw the way he looked at Stiles and didn’t have the heart to kick him out. Scott and Isaac bring food with them every time they come to the hospital, because they know Derek won’t eat otherwise, won’t chance not being there when Stiles wakes up to go get food. Allison comes by once or twice but doesn’t acknowledge Derek’s presence, just leaves flowers by Stiles’ bed, tells him she misses him, and leaves. Lydia’s crying as soon as she walks into the room, sobs wracking her body, and Derek wants nothing more than to do the same. Once she’s all out of tears, she gives Derek a sad smile, tells him to be good to Stiles, to never let him go, and Derek nods.

 

He’s trying to get some sleep, but it’s useless. Nonetheless, he tries, leans back in the terribly uncomfortable chair and shuts his eyes. They’ve been closed for about ten minutes to no avail, and a tear rolls down his cheek in frustration. It’s then that he hears it, quiet and weak.

"Hey, Sourwolf."

His eyes snap open immediately and Stiles is there, awake and alive and okay and above all else _awake_ , because Jesus, Derek had almost forgotten how incredible those eyes were.

"Hi," he says, stunned, and his voice sounds strange to him after not speaking for so long. For a moment, he can do nothing but look into Stiles’ eyes, listen to his heartbeat, let his scent finally, _finally_ start to seep back through the horrifying scents of disinfectant and death.

Then, he loses it. He grabs Stiles’ hand in both of his own, lays his head on Stiles’ arm, and _cries_. “God, Stiles,” he says desperately, and if he didn’t recognize his voice before, it’s completely foreign to him now. “God, I love you.”

He hears Stiles’ heartbeat speed up at that. He picks his head up, gets out of that damn chair, and moves forward to cup Stiles’ face in his hands. “I love you,” he says again, then leans down to kiss Stiles. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.”

Stiles reaches a shaky hand up to Derek’s face to wipe his tears away, and Derek puts his own hand over Stiles’ to steady it.

Stiles is all smiles, and while there are so many jokes he could make, so many sarcastic things he could say, he doesn’t want Derek to think that he isn’t serious. So he goes to his next default: rambling.

"Do you know why I was driving when I wrecked? Scott told me you were leaving, and I just…I figured you weren’t a goodbye person, but I needed to see you, couldn’t let you leave without telling you…I was going to ask you to stay. For me. And I was so nervous. While I was driving, I mean. I was a wreck, talking to myself and trying to figure out how exactly I was going to say it. And that tree just kind of snuck up on me, and then I…"

He trails off, realizing that for once, he had said everything he needed to say. Usually someone would interrupt him, tired of hearing him talk, but Derek had let him finish. He took a deep breath.

"…I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you too, Derbear."

Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname, but he laughs anyway, because he doesn’t have to wear the mask anymore. He doesn’t have to pretend he doesn’t think Stiles’ jokes are funny. He doesn’t have to fake indifference around him. He doesn’t have to hide his adoration.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek’s lack of argument. “Do I actually get to give you sickeningly sweet pet names without being threatened? Is that a thing?” he asks, giddy.

Derek chuckles. “Only if you stop nearly getting yourself killed every time I turn around.”

"Hey, it brought you back home to me, didn’t it?" Stiles asks, and Derek smiles at _home_.

"Yeah. Yeah, it did."

 

Stiles is essentially fine, but he’s not being released from the hospital until tomorrow, and Derek insists on babying him and doing everything for him until then. He’s currently sending text messages to everyone from Stiles’ phone. Stiles dictates what needs to be said, of course, because all of his friends need something different.

Scott gets a _Miss me, buddy?_

Allison, a _Thanks for the flowers. They’re beautiful._

For Lydia, _So, I heard you cried by my bedside like some cheesy movie?_ followed quickly by a _PS, don’t kill Derek, I asked him to tell me._

And to Isaac, _Thank you for taking care of Derek while I was out. The idiot would have died of starvation without you._

Derek glares at him for that one, but types it anyway. Right after he sends it, the phone pings, and a message from Scott pops up.

"Scott says he’s coming by after work today," he tells Stiles. 

Stiles smiles at that. “Tell him it’s about damn time. He needs to meet my new totally hot werewolf boyfriend.”

Derek’s heart swells, and he can’t even pretend to be annoyed. He sends the text to Scott, then pulls his own phone out of his pocket and taps away on it for a moment or two. Stiles’ phone goes off again.

"Who was that one from?" Stiles asks.

"I think you should look at this one yourself," Derek says, walking over and holding the phone out. Stiles takes it from him, confused.

The text is from Derek.

_Just wanted to remind you that I love you_ , it says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I wrote this on Tumblr a few months back, but decided to post it here while I'm finishing up the latest chapter of the story I'm writing on AO3. You can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/969962/chapters/1905097), if you'd like. :)


End file.
